Toque femenino
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Eso del toque femenino era cuestionable. Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione Granger dejó de ser sangresucia para Draco Malfoy. Fue en ese momento en el que empezó a verla con otros ojos. Y fue en el Baile de Navidad de cuarto curso, cuando la vio bajando por las escaleras del brazo de Viktor Krum, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido. Regalo de cumpleaños para Dámaris.


_Summary_: Eso del toque femenino era cuestionable. Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione Granger dejó de ser _sangresucia_ para Draco Malfoy. Fue en ese momento en el que empezó a verla con otros ojos. Y fue en el Baile de Navidad de cuarto curso, cuando la vio bajando por las escaleras del brazo de Viktor Krum, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido. Regalo de cumpleaños para Dámaris. Rated T por vocabulario y violencia.

_Disclaimer_: No, Draco Malfoy no es mío. Si los personajes o el Universo de Rowling me perteneciera, le enviaría ese bombón rubio a Dámaris como regalo de cumpleaños con una manzana en la boca y ya me habría encargado de que nos llegara a ambas la carta de Hogwarts. xD

OoOoO

¿Que cuándo se fijó en Granger?

Pues no podría asegurarlo. En la primera clase que tuvieron juntos Gryffindor y Slytherin se las dio de sabelotodo contestando a las preguntas de McGonnagall y llamó su atención, con ese pelo de estropajo y esos incisivos centrales de ratoncito de biblioteca. Ya apuntaba maneras.

Pero la primera vez que lo impresionó de verdad sí que la recuerda. Joder, aún le duele solo de pensarlo.

Tercer curso. Se pasó de listo, tiene que reconocerlo: no hizo caso a la mierda que salía de la boca del semigigante y su gallina deforme le soltó una coz que tuvo que detener con el brazo para que no le abriera la cabeza. Su padre se enteró de eso, por supuesto. Y se las ingenió para que mandaran a McNair decapitar a aquella criatura.

Allí estaban Crabbe, Goyle y él situados estratégicamente con unos prismáticos para inmortalizar el momento, cuando apareció el Trío Dorado por la arcada.

-Eh, ¿Venís a ver el espectáculo?

Ahora que lo piensa, era un poco insufrible en aquella época. Y aún más cuando se repeinaba con gomina como si lo hubiera lamido una vaca, pero bueno, que ni bajo tortura china lo reconocería. Tenía una reputación que mantener o algo así, ahora que todo había acabado.

Los ojos de la _sangresucia_ (en aquel entonces, todavía lo era) refulgían. Casi podía verla echar chispas por ellos, mientras le salía humo imaginario de las orejas, completamente indignada.

Descendía por la pendiente del terreno con esa ropa muggle que le parecía tan extraña (pero que a día de hoy, él mismo llevaba vaqueros y sudaderas) y ese nuevo corte de pelo que agitaba cada vez que decidía no contestarle, para largarse con la barbilla apuntando al techo y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca viendo volar sus rizos en todas direcciones.

El verano de segundo curso para tercero fue cuando Hermione comenzó a desarrollarse. Con la túnica puesta no era tan evidente, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que con esos ropajes tan insípidos (y con el uniforme a secas) sí que se podía apreciar el aumento del pecho y de caderas. Pero él solo comentaría los atributos de Pansy, porque la come libros Granger era eso, una come libros, además de ser Gryffindor y no tener ningún toque femenino digno de mención.

No le dio tiempo a recrearse en el momento, de todas formas, porque la muy loca se le abalanzó con la varita en ristre y una expresión mortífera en el rostro:

-¡Tú, asquerosa, sucia y falsa cucaracha...!

En otro momento, se hubiera reído de lo lindo porque hasta para eso era remilgada. En serio, ¿quién suelta todos esos remilgos para insultar en vez de utilizar el "cabrón" que se merecía? Solo ella, vaya.

Pero en ese momento, no se rió. Es más, se echó para atrás, porque lo apuntaba directamente a la cara con la varita y, Merlín sabía que si bien no dejaba de meterse con ella, tenía que reconocerle que era capaz de hacer daño si se lo proponía.

-Hermione, déjalo. No merece la pena-dijo unos metros más atrás el zanahorio.

Hasta el jersey –horrible, no sabía conjuntar, estaba claro que eso de pensar solo se le daba bien a ella- que llevaba le quedaba pequeño.

De todas formas, allí estaba él: arrinconado contra los monolitos que estudiaban en clase de Ruinas, temblando y gimiendo como un estúpido (aunque tampoco lo reconocería jamás), y sus compañeros de casa, uno a cada lado, mirando cómo Granger lo sometía sin saber cómo reaccionar, ni atreverse a hacerlo.

Hermione Granger lo fulminó con la mirada y bajó lentamente la varita, que se había desplazado hasta apuntar directo a su garganta. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando abrió los ojos y jadeó, sonriendo como si supiera de antemano que no se atrevería a hacerle nada.

Craso error, señores. Si algo había aprendido durante esos años era a no subestimar a Hermione Granger.

La bruja se dio la vuelta dispuesta a hacerle caso a su amigo pelirrojo –a todo esto, el cara cortada seguía en su mundo, sin decir nada-, pero cuando lo escuchó reírse con sus amigos, volteó con impulso y le asestó el puñetazo de su vida.

Porque podía ser delicada cortando la gurdirraíz en Pociones, pero su toque era cuestionable. Y de femenino no tenía nada.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo impresionó. Lo impactó (literal y metafóricamente) el notar sus nudillos estrellarse contra el cartílago de su nariz. Granger tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba y un gancho de derecha bastante remarcable con trece años.

Le rompió la nariz y lo hizo caerse hacia atrás del efecto, golpeándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza contra la piedra. Soltó un quejido y Crabbe y Goyle corrieron a socorrerlo, sujetándolo cada uno por un brazo y levantándolo del suelo.

Huyó. Salió corriendo por si le volvía a pegar. Merlín, no lo entendía. No tenía sentido que siendo como era bruja –aunque fuera nacida de muggles- recurriera a ese tipo de violencia cuando podría haberlo dejado K.O con cualquier maldición. Ella estaba armada y él no.

¿Por qué narices había utilizado sus manos cuando podía haber utilizado su magia?

En aquel entonces, lo asqueó pensar en que Hermione Granger podía valerse sola perfectamente sin necesidad de magia. El éxito de sus notas residía en su constancia y el hecho de que tenía talento, todo fuera dicho; la magia era un regalo para los nacidos fuera de familias como la suya, pero lo había atacado de forma noble. En igualdad de condiciones, dado que no llevaba la varita encima, al contrario que ella.

Él podría haberle devuelto el puñetazo. Podría, pero no lo hizo. Ella le había dado la opción, pero no la tomó.

No iba a golpear a Granger. Sería un gilipollas, pero su madre le había enseñado desde bien pequeño que a las niñas no se les pegaba. Y sabía que se merecía aquel puñetazo.

Fue Zabinni en la Sala Común quien se encargó de hacerle un _Episkeyo_ a su nariz, que seguía sangrando vergonzosamente (no se fiaba de dejar su cara en manos de los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle).

Con el ego más tocado que su protuberancia frontal, repasó mentalmente una y otra vez ese recuerdo. No sabía qué pensar de ella. Tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas y no podía permitirse respetarla y admirarla simplemente porque era nacida de muggles y su padre pondría el grito en el cielo de enterarse.

De enterarse, claro. En silencio, a lo lejos... sería su secreto. Porque le producía unas cosquillas muy extrañas en la boca del estómago pensar en que Granger podía ser peligrosa... pero era buena. Incluso con él, que no lo era con ella.

Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione Granger dejó de ser _sangresucia_ para Draco Malfoy. Fue en ese momento en el que la vio con otros ojos y empezó a observarla y a tratar de entenderla, con disimulo, siempre soltando comentarios hirientes para no levantar sospechas.

Y fue en el Baile de Navidad de cuarto curso, cuando la vio bajando tan preciosa por las escaleras del brazo de Viktor Krum, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido.

Muy jodido y muy pillado por ella.

OoOoO

**N/A**: Hacía _siglos_ que no escribía un Dramione. Y creo que la inspiración me ha venido hoy, justamente que tendría que estar traduciendo como una loca y trabajando en mi PFG, porque es una fecha especial.

Hoy hace 21 años nació una personita muy especial para mí. Felicidades, Dámaris. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero un montón y que te pienso aún más.

Espero que te guste. Vamos a ahorrarnos los tirones de orejas, por el momento, y cuando te vea te achucharé y me comentas que te ha parecido. Un beso enorme, con mucho, _mucho_ amor.


End file.
